randomcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Solomon Fix/MooBeard: the Cow Pirate/Two Witch Sisters
The first episode of Random! Cartoons. 'Solomon Fix' Created by Doug TenNapel Directed by Doug TenNapel 'Synopsis' A "magic" teddy bear named Solomon Fix gets assigned to a human, and has an adventure trying to find and save the human child. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Doug was already working on his Nickelodeon series Catscratch when he approached Fred Seibert from time to time and pitched them the concept which was greenlighted. 'Trivia' *Doug already created a character named Solomon Fix who looks similar but is different from this current Solomon Fix incarceration. 'MooBeard the Cow Pirate' Created by Kyle A. Carrozza Directed by Jeff DeGrandis 'Synopsis' Captain MooBeard and his first mate, Sailor Bird, are out to find treasure on the Island of Hookamookapookalap. When the evil ninja ducky Dark Blade of Fire steals their map, they must race to finish and claim what is rightfully theirs! 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Kyle A. Carrozza created the concept in 2003 when his computer broke down and was influenced by some sea animals that his friend had. MooBeard originally had a full crew and it was originally going to be a web animated short co-developed by Ivan the Unbearable's creator Andrew Dickman, but Jill Friemerk, a friend of Kyle's who works on My Life as a Teenage Robot, told them about how Nickelodeon and Frederator were forming the fourth season of Oh Yeah! Cartoons and Kyle pitched MooBeard to them. After several revisions, he got the green-light. Since Kyle had no experience with TV animation, he gave the directing position to Jeff DeGrandis who directed his favorite show "The Shnookums and Meat Show" on Toon Disney. Kyle's teacher from the Art Institute of Philadelphia, Sam Bullock, did some freelance cleanups for the short. Some of the changes made to the short: *Due to 7 minutes being too short to get all members of MooBeard's crew in action, MooBeard was paired with only Sailor Bird and the John Cleese/Simon Cowell-esque ship manager Weez. Weez was eventually written out as well. *Dark Blade originally had an army of ninja duckies. *Several jokes and references such as a Napoleon Dynamite reference and a Homestar Runner reference (a particular scene in which Sailor Bird was pecking the wooden cage and replied "taste like jhanka wood") was cut from time. *Kyle wanted to make the battle between Dark Blade and MooBeard look like a "crazy Hiroyuki Imaishi sequence". MooBeard was later pitched by Kyle to Nickelodeon but was rejected due to budget issues and lack of interest over Fanboy and Chum Chum. 'Trivia' *MooBeard's Long Island/New York-accent was modeled after Kyle's Uncle Doug. *Sailor Bird's sailor fuku uniform is based on Kyle's fact that no actual sailor would wear the Japanese school uniform. He used an anime doll as reference. *Kyle Carrozza makes an animated cameo appearance as a cat towards the end of the short with his DA friend, Sam Erdini, also in cat form. *The short is scored by Andy Paley, known for SpongeBob, and later got to work on another Random! short, Thom Cat (also directed by Jeff DeGrandis). Kyle and Andy made a pitch together called "Top Dog & Scaredy Cat" and Kyle met Tom Kenny from Andy as well at a Random! Cartoons wrap party, which coincidentally Tom Kenny voiced the characters Bradwurst and Jerry in the short "Bradwurst". Kenny later got to voice the Taunting Jester Magisword in Kyles' series on Cartoon Network, Mighty Magiswords. *The heads of Frederator Studios wanted Kyle to voice MooBeard but Kyle believed his voice wasn't deep enough. Kyle did audition himself with other professional actors but settled for Billy West of them all. *MooBeard is technically the first short for Random! Cartoons in production before it was going to be the fourth season of Oh Yeah! Cartoons and before the pitching call was made. *Billy West, Jeff Bennett, Kyle himself and Phil LaMarr auditioned for the role of MooBeard, Erica Luttrell and Tara Strong auditioned for Sailor Bird and Dave Alan and Tom Kane auditioned for Dark Blade. *Many of Moobeard's crew and cast returned for Kyles' series on Cartoon Network, Mighty Magiswords. Alongside Kyle, Andy Paley scored the series. Dave 'Gruber' Allen plays Frostferatu in the episodes "Share and Share Dislike" amung others, Erica Luttrell voices Glori in the episode "Biggest Fan" and Billy West voices Herman and many other additional characters in the upcoming episode "Manlier Fish the Fishman". Bennett and LaMarr, whom only auditioned for the short, also voice Sir Grimmsibald and Noville in the series. 'Two Witch Sisters' Created by Niki Yang Directed by Niki Yang 'Synopsis' Twin witch sisters, Dorothy and Carrot, cause havoc at a park. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' After hearing the Oh Yeah! pitch call, she pitched and got the greenlit. Niki Yang stated that approximately 20 to 25 people worked on her two shorts and she was excited to work with them. She later pitched it as a series called "Witch-Licious" which featured more characters such as the annoying little girl Aprilfifteenth, her infant prodigy brother Pi and her father The Taxman. The pitch has not been picked up to this day. 'Trivia' *Niki Yang voices the Baby Rabbit that says "The Carrot!". *Carrot has a special condition that when she is upset, she turns into a giant carrot. This happened to her 109 times and always had nightmares about hundreds of hungry rabbits chasing her. Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki